Episode 1408 (15th July 1974)
Plot Annie feels depressed at the Rovers feeling empty with the loss of Lucille. Hilda asks her if she can borrow a hat for Stan's court appearance. She agrees after several excuses. Mavis helps out at the Corner Shop. The Hopkins family visit the shop where Granny fusses over Minnie in preparation for her being one of their future customers. Stan worries about going to court and is not helped when Len and Ray wind him up about the possible penalties he'll incur. Gordon tells the Hopkinses he wants £4,000 plus money for the stock for the shop but Granny wants to knock him down to £2,000. Betty interferes and makes Gordon's position sound worse than it is. Megan duly reduces her offer to £1,500. Stan and Hilda set off for court. Gordon meets Beverley Mather in the Rovers and tells her he can't wait to get away again. She's also interested in going to London. Betty isn't impressed to see them together. Stan and Hilda meet Mervyn Traynor outside the court. He puts Stan off his idea of addressing the bench before they go in. Ray hopes they throw the book at him. Megan increases her offer back up to £2,000, wearing Gordon down. Vera suggests they rent for a period. After more bargaining, they agree that the Hopkinses should rent it for £12 a week with the money coming off the purchase price of £3,500, should they decide to buy, with £450 for the stock whatever the outcome. The Ogdens are pleased at the court result. Having settled the shop deal, Gordon takes Beverley to Southport. She pushes for an invitation from him to go to London. Annie feels that Lucille had a lucky escape from Gordon. Minnie is taken aback to find the Hopkinses occupying the snug but is happy when they buy her drinks. Ray chats up Tricia, much to Bet's derision. The Ogdens return to the Rovers and reveal that Stan's penalty was just a £50 fine. In Southport, Beverley gets Gordon to agree to find her a job in London. Hilda is pleased that she still has £150 from her cruise wages for decorating but Stan is horrified to see that Traynor's bill is £143. Cast Regular cast *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Vera Hopkins - Kathy Staff *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear Guest cast *Beverley Mather - Sue Cornell *Mervyn Traynor - Robert Davey Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *Court - Exterior *Unknown hotel in Southport - Exterior Notes *The end credits to this episode were unusual in that they were lettered in black to show up against the final shot of a close-up of Mervyn Traynor's bill. *Location filming for the external court scenes was conducted outside Manchester's Crown Square Court premises. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stan and Hilda go to court… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,700,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Billy Walker (to Hilda Ogden as she enters the Rovers): "No, thank you, missus - no pegs today." Hilda Ogden (Offended): "Cheeky pig." --- Ray Langton (about the Ogdens): "They're scroungers, snoopers and creeps. Well, if you're generous to them they make it that they're doing the favour." Category:1974 episodes